


Rechercé Refugee

by AngelaChristian, SisterPuce



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterPuce/pseuds/SisterPuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This story takes place during an AU "Treachery, faith and the great river". Constable Odo and the defected Weyoun 6 crashed on an alien planet in the delta quadrant while fleeing from the Dominion. They must work together in order to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rechercé Refugee

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Rechercé Refugee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738391) by [Seivarden_Vendaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai)



Title : Rechercé Refugee  
Author : by sisterpuce and angelachristian  
Genre : AU, hurt/comfort, implied romance  
Characters: Weyoun6,Weyoun7,Odo  
Rating : K-T for depictions of blood and mild violence. Soft themes of romance.  
Words : 4.409  
Disclaimer: We don't own any rights to "Star Trek: DS9", The companies involved in its creation, The writers of the episode "Treachery, Faith and the great river" or anyone involved in its production. We don't intend copy-right infringement, either.

Summary: This story takes place during an AU "Treachery, faith and the great river". Constable Odo and the defected Weyoun 6 crashed on an alien planet in the delta quadrant while fleeing from the Dominion. They must work together in order to survive.

Smoke rose from the wrack of the crash landed runabout. The only source of light was a small emergency lamp on the console in front of them. Odo carefully moved in order to see whether he was injured. He didn't feel any pain, so he thought, he was fine, but Weyoun, in the seat next to him didn't move. He reached out to touch the Vorta.

"Weyoun ? Are you all right ?"

"Uhh... " It became apparent to Odo that the little Vorta was injured. He tried to lift him, but Weyoun whimpers pathetically in pain. The changeling felt something warm and wet on the Vorta's side and held up his palm to see violet blood had coated it. Odo grumbled, irritated at the prospect of having to take care of this...creature.  
Weyoun writhed in pain, curling into a ball. He's awake, now but out of it, holding his side and called out: "ODO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" AGH!  
He's so blinded by pain, he couldn't even see that his Founder was standing just a few feet before him.

"I'm here Weyoun. It's all right. You seem to have a deep cut on your left arm. Let me have a closer look." Odo reached for the sleeve of the Vorta's suit and tore the fabric open in order to see the wound. If the Founders would have stomaches, Odo's would have turned at that sight; the arm was cut open down to the bone with purple liquid pulsing out of it soaking the sleeve. Odo didn't know much about Vorta anatomy, but realized that this was a serious injury that had to be treated immediately. Where was Doctor Bashir, when you needed him ?  
"Odo ?" His voice trembled as he spoke. "I'm so cold !"  
"Stay awake, I'll fetch a medi-pack from the back of the runabout, I'll be back in a minute." It would take a dermal regenerator to seal the wound and stop the bleeding.  
Weyoun blinked into the twilight. "Finally Weyoun 7 will get his wish, I'm dying."

"Don't give up,yet." Odo tells him insensitively. Weyoun stared after him, wondering if he'll ever see him again.

At the back of the runabout, Odo searched through the debris for the medi-pack. When he finally found it, most of the equipment was damaged beyond repair. Odo cursed under his breath. The dermal regenerator was crushed. Grabbing up all of the hyposprays and medical instruments that still worked, he brought them back to the Vorta. "Is that you, Odo?!" Weyoun cried out, shivering and hysterical. "Yes.  
Don't have a conniption."  
"Oh!..Good. I was so worried." The changeling kneeled besides him and riped the sleeve of Weyoun's opulent top clean off with one tug.  
First thing he did was inject some hypospray "This will take care of the pain."  
"Thank you..."  
"Hrrumph." 

Hours pass. Odo stopped the bleeding and bandaged the gaping wound, but could do little else except build a fire as the Vorta slept. It's been at least 10 hours that Odo has held this shape and he's feeling badly. Softly, the Vorta moans and turns over, banging his wounded arm onto a stump, startling him awake. For some reason, though, it doesn't bother all that much. "Odo...?" he says, seeing that his Founder was uncomfortable. "What?!" Odo snaps. Being a Vorta, Weyoun was used to being treated this way and thus, ignored it. "Will there be a search party? Will they come looking for us?"  
"Maybe." was all Odo would say. Weyoun struggled and crawled toward his Founder a bit before sitting up in front of him." I feel much better now that you have taken care of me. I cannot thank you enough"  
"..."  
"Oh...It's so cold."  
"I'm not cold." Odo told him succinctly and witnessed the Vorta coming closer. "I would be honored if I could be permitted to..To sit with you. Oh, my...I can't believe I said that. Please, forgive me!" Odo growls, sickened by this groveling."Just come here."  
Weyoun's face lighted up.

"You know, with you...you make me feel as if I was a "little Vorta " again," he said sentimentally.  
"Pardon ? I thought Vorta were breed in tanks and therefore you were never a child, if that's what you're trying to say."  
"Well, no, not like humans or other species, but when a new Vorta is created, there aren't memories or experiences that could be transferred to him or her. That means the Vorta has to learn how to talk, read and write and even walk." Weyoun giggles. "Sure we learn fast, therefore our childhood last only for some weeks, but within that time, we aren't ready for our services, yet."  
Odo sight. He didn't have much of a childhood, either, growing up in a bajoran science lab during the occupation. But maybe his people didn't have any kind of childhood, either. Out of curiosity, he asked "Did you ever play anything during that time ?"  
Weyoun looked puzzled. "Like Daboo ?"  
"No, I mean with toys."  
"Hmm, not that I remember. We had to match words and definitions or solve equations and the best one got a price. Does that count as playing ?"  
"Well, it's a kind of game, but not what I had in mind. Isn't solving equations a little difficult for a child ?"  
"I guess not for young Vorta."  
Odo nodded. Those creatures must be of much higher intelligence and abilities than he thought.  
"What did you do after that time was over ?"  
"After this period, we are instructed how to serve our Founder and trained for our individual tasks. I was created to be a diplomat, so I was taught everything about alien species known to the Founders."  
"And how does this..." Odo gestured to the environment surrounding them "...remind you of your "childhood" ?  
Weyoun gave him another puzzled look. "Actually it's the injury that brought back memories. I had a little accident which resulted in a broken arm."  
"I guess it happened while exercising in a gym class."  
"No, some other Vorta broke it."  
Odo gave him a shocked look. "I hope he didn't mean it."  
"Well, I think he did and that's why he had a little accident of his own involving laxative and a need to change his clothes." he said smiling impishly.

Ignoring that,Odo looked out over the distance, refusing to show any amusement at Weyoun's childish prank...Even though he didn’t think it was rather funny. Weyoun chewed his lower lip, feeling a pang in his chest while admiring Odo's profile. He didn't want to think about being destroyed by the dominion or about the possibility of jeopardizing his Founder's life. He wanted to just exist here. Now. Not thinking about the future or the thought of starvation. Just rest in contentment with Odo. He's tried to think of him as his friend, but It hasn't worked. At this point, He couldn't think of him as anything other than a god and the pride that Weyoun felt at this moment was overwhelming. He's never felt so close to a Founder before. There is a warmth emanating from the changeling's body that soothes the pain in Weyoun's arm.

Since the first time he or more precise his predecessor met Odo, there was a fascination for this unusual Founder. He couldn't take his eyes of him aboard the Defiant and was deeply hurt when Odo finally sent him away. At first Weyoun thought he'd made a mistake when talking to him that annoyed the Founder and made him avoid the Vorta, but he couldn't tell what went wrong between them. Wasn't he respectful enough ? Did the Founder personally dislike him as an individual ?  
The last thought made Weyoun very sad. He wanted Odo to like him, although he couldn't tell why this was so important to him. If any Founder would reject him or his services, he would still see it as his own failing at providing appropriate services to his Gods, but it'll be a professional affair, not a personal one. Odo didn't treat his wounds, because of his feelings for him, like he secretly wished, but because he had valuable information about the Dominion that the Federation needed. There was no room for illusions about it.  
"I hope that the Federation will find us, soon." Odo broke the silence. "By now, I should have been reported missing. Captain Sisko knows what kind of mission I went on and that I'll probably be in trouble, if the contact suddenly breaks off."  
Weyoun nodded slowly. "The Jem'hadar will be scanning the quadrant for our warp signature right now. I hope Sisko and his crew will find us first."  
Odo felt rather uncomfortable, he had to return to his liquid state and couldn't wait any longer.

Weyoun studied the man beside him. He could tell that something was wrong. He'd seen it before with the female founder."You need to return to your natural state, don't you?" Hearing that, Odo was surprised. "That's none of your concern."  
"On the contrary,it concerns me very much!" Weyoun attested cheerfully. "I am a Vorta. You are a Founder. It is my duty to see to your well-being."  
"I am not a Founder!" Odo protested but this only encouraged Weyoun more. "You're tired, let me help you." Before Odo can argue, he adds" Now, you helped me. It's only fair that I help you." as the changeling shoke his head, Weyoun gathered up the corners of a silver blanket to form a small, cozey resting place. "NO!" Odo refused. Regardless, Weyoun continues."Please. I know that it's hard to trust me but on my life, I swear that I mean you no harm." A silence fell between them as Odo struggled to decide. This horrific discomfort, or the vulnerable position he could face while sleeping in the lap of this Vorta. Weyoun looked at him with such supplication. "Please."  
With one more glance, Odo gave in. To do this was something he finds very personal, but he couldn't hold on any longer.  
The feeling of a Founder tucked safely on his lap was one that Weyoun could never have dreamt of. Such pride filled him. Such happiness. It didn't matter how fleeting, this was one of the best moments any of the Weyouns had experienced. To be so close to a god.

Suddenly a soft noise caught his attention, a quiet rattling in the darkness. According to the sensor reading prior to the crash landing, the planet was uninhabited, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t any wildlife.

Weyoun listened carefully ; it came from the bushes on the left side and was approaching fast. The Vorta didn’t have good eyesight, but their ears were rather sophisticated, due to the fact that their ancestors were small apes, who searched for nuts and berries during nighttime while sleeping all day.  
Like those apes, Weyoun sensed the danger. Most animals known to him were afraid of fire, so the camp fire should have kept them away, but he wasn’t sure whether those alien animals would react that way. Even worse, it could be a Jem’hadar search party looking for them. He was able to tell the exact direction, but not the source of that noise. It would be a good idea and saver to return to the damaged runabout for shelter.  
Still holding liquid Odo in his lap, he slowly got up on his feet while keeping the ends of the silver blanket up, so it formed a kind of bag that he could carry. His arm hurt, because of the injury and Odo’s weight, which won’t change with his shape, so he almost dragged him over the ground. He hoped that the Fonder wouldn’t mind that rough treatment. Just a few more steps and they would be save in the runabout.

Weyoun could feel his own pulse pounding. What if it's the Jem'hadar coming to capture him? The very thought made him pick up pace. Odo was completely aware of every bump and thwack of this wild ride but couldn't hold a shape even if his life depended on it...which could very well be the case. The rustling was getting closer and louder. When Weyoun turned his head to see what it was he could see two eyes gleaming in the darkness. Suddenly, a creature bolted into the sky, making Weyoun cry out in fear. With a metallic thud, it perched upon the hood of the runabout. The little Vorta stopped dead in his tracks. This creature, sinuous and long-necked, gurgled and buzzed, popping it's glottis loudly. Weyoun backed up slowly as he stared into its mesmerizing, opalescent eyes. It craned forth its 3 foot neck toward him,turning its head around 300 degrees. "NO!" Weyoun screamed. The creature spooked and took off into the sky. It had a small reptile in its claws, presumably to later consume. Weyoun let out a sigh, relieved and began to chortle. How silly he had been. The animal didn't even look threatening, but how could he tell what was and what wasn't on this planet?

After all, the bird seemed more frightened by him. Then he dragged the makeshift bag with Odo in it inside the runabout. Hoping Odo would literally be back in shape soon, he sat down next to the bag, which ends he was still holding up. At least it felt a bit saver inside, no wild creatures of any kind were likely to attack him. His arm ached more and he started to feel hungry. Tears of frustration and pain started to fill his eyes, but he was happy that Odo wouldn't see him like that. It sure wasn't right for a Vorta to cry in front of a Founder, although he felt very miserable. But Odo would know something, he would come up with a plan to save them, he was a God after all, wasn't he ? Odo,... if he only came back...  
Odo inside the bag wasn't sleeping anymore, but relaxing and wondering about the cause for the sudden shaking that woke him up. He couldn't sleep well anyway in this uncomfortable "bag" held in position by the Vorta. After a while, he felt strong enough to take on his humanoid form again.  
Weyoun felt some movements coming from inside the bag and a moment later, Odo rose like a jelly column from it.  
He gave the environment a surprised look. "Why are we inside the runabout ?"  
Weyoun was crouching like a beaten dog on the floor, tears in his eyes, voice trembling : "Odo, please forgive that inadequate transportation, I didn't mean to hurt you. There were strange noises coming out of the bushes and...and...it turned out to be a bird! ",he chuckled nervously.  
"A bird ?" Odo grumbled.  
"Yes...a big one, big and scary !"  
Those Vorta seemed to be easily to frighten, or was this particular one an exception ? He looked like being close to a nervous breakdown. Odo had no idea how to calm somebody, but thought he had to do something. He sat down next to Weyoun and hugged him, hoping that it had a calming effect, but instead he felt the Vorta tensing in his arms. He slowly let him go.  
"Are you feeling better, now ?" Odo asked skeptically.  
"It has been an honor to me, to be touched by a Fou...you like this." he whispered with awe.  
Odo grumbled. "This was nothing special."  
"Well, but to me it was. I mean, you seem to be not comfortable with my presence, are you ?"  
Odo felt as though he was on the spot. If he could sweat, he would have. "No. No, I'm not."  
"..." Weyoun's heart sunk. He moved away from the changeling, not wanting to irritate him any further but he felt his arm grasp his shoulder. "Don't take it so personal. I have difficulty adjusting around everybody, at first. And don't forget, I'm used to seeing that face of yours on a dominion puppet."  
"I am not that man!" Weyoun exclaims, his teeth clinched. Odo blinks his sunken, blue eyes."I know you're not" his voice carries a comforting tone. "If ever I wanted to be close to someone, it is now. I want to belong to you, Odo. I could be your servant. There is no question of my loyalty."  
"Stop being ridiculous."  
"I mean this. I couldn't be more serious. If you don't accept me, then my defection was for nothing in the end." Weyoun stood up and walked to the console. Odo rubbed his face with his palm. "What would I do with you? Treat you like an object? Keep you in my quarters and make you my butler?"  
"I know that you don't have that in you. You're not like them."  
"Then what should I do with you?!" Odo asked, despondent. The Vorta turned to him, his lavender eyes obscured by tears. "Befriend me."

"Befriend you ?" Odo repeated with surprise and disbelieve then chuckled. Weyoun would look great among his friends; a temperamental bajoran Major and an outcast cardassian tailor, he sometimes had breakfast with. A defective Vorta was all that was missing.  
"It's not that easy. Do you think the Dominion would let you get away like this ? They will chase you through the whole universe if necessary, they don't even leave me on my own. And what about Captain Sisko and Major Kira ? They know you well enough to have good reasons to distrust you."  
"But I'm not like that !" Weyoun insisted angrily, then he added in a softer voice "At least not anymore."  
"Then you will have to convince them of your new self."  
Weyoun didn't give up that easily.  
"I know Sisko once took a Vorta a prisoner of war, why can't he do the same with me ? Or I might stay on Bajor, since there still is a non-aggression treaty between them and the Dominion ?"  
"The Bajorans don't support the Dominion despite that treaty,I don't think they would welcome you." Odo said brusque.  
"But they want to kill me Odo ! They have already replaced me with a new, more loyal clone ! You are the only one who can protect me ! You are a Founder, a God !" he cried desperately.  
"Even if I were, that won't be much worth nowadays. Sometimes I wish, I had any special power to turn the universe into a more just place, but I don't."  
Weyoun looked crushed. Odo was right and he was doomed. He had been such a fool to believed that he could start a new life outside the Dominion.  
Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter to him, anymore. It was useless for him to defect and hope that Constable Odo would help him. It was more like he was endangering the Founder's life. Why had he even bothered?  
Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of rustling outside. "What was that?!?" he whispered. Then a defining, metallic thud was heard. Someone or someTHING was trying to get inside! Odo looked about for a phaser and handed it to Weyoun, who automatically set it on kill. VOICES could be heard, then and they were not human. The Jem' hadar had found them. "NO! LISTEN! THERE'S A FOUNDER IN HERE! CEASE!"  
"Stop panicking." They were overriding the controls to get in. Odo cried "GET DOWN!" just before one of the soldiers fired a phaser that sent sparks flying and kicked down the door. He aimed right at the Vorta. "Surrender or die." one of the Jem'hadar quickly grabbed his brother's arm and lowered it, simply explaining "A Founder."  
The Jem'hadar froze in his movement, then bowed. "I am sorry, if we caused you any inconveniences, Founder. It's the Vorta that we are interested in."  
"I won't come back with you !" Weyoun yelled defiantly.

"Who said anything about letting you alive ?" replied a familiar voice. The Jem'hadar stepped aside to make room for Weyoun7. The Vorta looked down on his predecessor in his very own arrogant grace. "You showed your disloyalty to the Dominion by defecting, which is treason. A death sentence seems very appropriate to me in this case."  
"Don't be hypocritical, my already planned execution was the reason for my defection. I was never disloyal and you know that very well." Weyoun6 hissed with disdain.

Weyoun7 shoke his head."If the Founders decided to replace you, it's your obligation to follow their orders, whether you like it or not. Anything else is... in fact disloyal and an disloyal Vorta must be defective, because we were made to be obedient. I'm afraid there was never a place for disobedient Vorta in the Dominion."

Now it was Odo's turn to speak, he couldn't listen to this any longer without intervening.  
"Weyoun, you always treated me as a Founder against my wish, but now I have to act like one for the first time in my life, although I don't like it, because you leave me no other choice. I won't allow you to harm this Vorta in any way; Whatever any Founder ordered you to do , I annul." It was against his sense of justice to let Weyoun7 execute him right on the spot without a trial.

Both Weyouns gave him a surprised and puzzled look. Weyoun7 protested carefully : "But Odo, are you sure that it's within your competence to make such decisions ?"  
"Didn't you understand my words or do I hear any objection coming from you ?"  
Weyoun7 suddenly seemed to look paler than his usual snow white complexion. "Of course not ! I would never dare to question a Founder's decision, unlike some other Vorta." He gave Weyoun6 a disgusted look.

Weyoun7 didn't expect Odo to intervene, which made his task more complicated, but he wasn't willing to let this disgusting Vorta get away with his annoying behavior. He felt personally insulted by his predecessor’s disobedience, but he was also aware of the coerciveness of the situation. Odo made him very angry, but again, he wasn't allowed to even feel that way, if it was directed at a Founder.  
Weyoun6 couldn't trust his eyes or ears; did Odo do that for him ?  
It couldn't be. Odo was a benevolent and equitable creature. He's only doing what he felt was his duty. It couldn't be anything else.  
Odo grabbed Weyoun7's jacket and lifted him a little ways off his feet. "CALL OFF YOUR DOGS." 7 gulped. " Of course. Whatever you desire BUT...how can you just let this...This insubordinate reject go free?"  
" I can and I will. You WILL obey a Founder. You MUST!" Weyoun7 could find no other argument.  
The docile clone gracefully came out from behind Odo, confidant that he was safe in the Founder's presence and stared triumphantly at his doppelganger. "You...PITY, MEANINGLESS PIECE OF REFUSE!" Weyoun7 seethed. "There will come a time when you will meet your demise and I am going to drive the dagger home myself!"  
"But for now, I'm unassailable." Weyoun6 was almost serine.  
Phaserfire erupted outside and everyone scattered. A Jem' hadar soldier was hit just in the doorway and BOTH of the Weyoun's huddled around Odo for safety.

"I guess we are right on time !" stated Captain Sisko. He was accompanied by an away team consisting of Worf and two redshirts. To his surprise, there were two Weyouns, as if one wasn't annoying enough, next to Constable Odo, one on each side. He mistook them for trying to attack him prior to his arrival. "Weyouns, move away from Constable Odo, but slowly and keep your hands up !" he yelled, pointing his phaser at them. They gracefully stepped aside and rose their hands synchronous like dancers in a ballet.  
"Captain Sisko, I have the situation under control, the Weyouns, at least the injured one, don't mean any harm to me. In fact, Weyoun7 pursued me and Weyoun6, who turned to me for help. The Dominion claims him to be defective and wants him to be executed. He's now in my custody", Odo informed.  
"At the moment, you may be right, but I won't let him get away like that. Only the Founders will have the final word in this matter." Weyoun7 interrupted.  
"But now, there's nothing you can do, because the Jem'hadar won't follow your orders, if a Founder objects." Weyoun6 triumphed, which made number 7 boil with rage on the inside.  
He had only one chance to get out of this unpleasant situation, dignifiedly. "If you don't mind, Captain, I have many other duties to accomplish, but this won't be the last time we met. Jewal'thok !"  
The Jem'hadar nodded and seconds later, they disappeared in a beam of transporter energy.  
Sisko's communicator signaled. "Captain Sisko, this is Dax, the Jem'hadar ship that tried to keep us from beaming down, left orbit and went on warp."  
"Thank you, Dax, they suddenly seemed very busy. Beam the away team back, including Odo and our guest, Weyoun6".  
"Pardon, did you say, you have a Weyoun with you ?"  
"Yes, that's right, he's injured. Tell Doctor Bashir to have a look at him. But before we break orbit, we should sent a team down to salvage what's left of the runabout and switch off the automatic distress signal."  
"Aye, sir."  
"You'll take me to Deep Space Nine ?" Weyoun6 asked not trusting his ears.  
"Yes, as to me, you're a fugitive seeking asylum on Bajor. I'll talk to Major Kira about it, although she won't be amused...And I'm sure the Constable will find something to keep you busy." Sisko knew it wouldn't be without risk to keep a Vorta on DS9, the Dominion might sooner or later try to get him back and in that case Bajor would be a more neutral place than the Federation. Beside, a Vorta might be as handy as a former cardassian spy or might share some classified information, you never knew.  
Odo grumbled. "Quark might need some more waiters at the Quark's, I'm sure your perfect for that job."  
"What ? But Odo, don't you think I might be able to do more sophisticated work ?" He sounded genuinely worried.  
"We'll see."  
"Sisko to defiant, Dax, we are ready to be beamed up."  
"Aye, Sir, Dax out."  
The group disappeared in a beam of blue light.  
The End


End file.
